<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crackling static by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898135">crackling static</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>insinuations and temptations [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, EXO series aka Junmyeon gets some, Jongdae is the god of electricity, Junmyeon is the god of water, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae has always been proud of his looks, his voice, his power, since the start. With his high cheekbones, curled lips, and those eyes that sparked with interest it’s easy to see why. Electricity ran through his veins, and shone in his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen &amp; Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>insinuations and temptations [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crackling static</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongdae has always been proud of his looks, his voice, his power, since the start. With his high cheekbones, curled lips, and those eyes that sparked with interest it’s easy to see why. Aside from that, he was on the stronger side when it came to his powers. Electricity ran through his veins, and shone in his eyes, which gleamed yellow. In turn, Jongdae has always been a bit more vain than the others.</p><p>Maybe that’s why he has so many mirrors in his temple. Covering so many surfaces, strategically placed so you’d catch a glance of yourself wherever and whenever, even in the baths— which rivals Junmyeon’s, and he’s the God of water. It’s where they are now, the pretty room with a big fountain in the middle, surrounded by marble counters and long floor to ceiling mirrors. It’s a miracle that the mirror aren’t fogged up, and Junmyeon’s not too sure if it’s his doing or Jongdae’s. Even if he wanted to figure out, he’s not in the right head-space to think straight. </p><p>It’s on one of these counters, in front of a long mirror, where Jongdae is currently fucking Junmyeon. Has Junmyeon pressed against it so hard it almost hurts. His fingers keep coming to touch Junmyeon, tug back his hair, run up and down his chest. Junmyeon can feel the energy pulsing from them, ready to spark. The small currents that run from the tips of Jongdae’s finger and transmit all over Junmyeon. Even so, rather than his actions it’s his words that make Junmyeon run hot. He can’t bear to look at their reflection. </p><p>Even when his chest is covering Junmyeon’s back, even when he’s thrusting into him so hard Junmyeon can only moan in response, even when Junmyeon tries to plead for him to go <i>faster, harder, please—</i> he runs his mouth.</p><p>“We heard you that day, with Jongin,” Jongdae purrs and Junmyeon is too far gone to even gather a response. “But you knew that, didn’t you? Maybe that’s why you were so loud,” And Jongdae is such a horrible tease, his pace relentless, and not nearly as rewarding as it should be. “Did you want us to hear you, angel? Did you want us to join you? Kyungsoo and I nearly did, but Baekhyun stopped us. You should’ve seen the look on his face though, angel it was <i>priceless.”</i> Junmyeon can imagine, Baekhyun’s face schooled blank to hide his want. Kyungsoo’s pretty mouth pursed, daring Jongdae to join him. The way Jongin knew they could hear. </p><p>“You’re all terrible,” Junmyeon starts, finishing with a gasp when Jongdae angles himself just right. Jongdae’s laugh is low and taunting in Junmyeon’s ears as he purposely misses the same spot. </p><p>“Yeah, but you love us regardless, isn’t that right?” He sounds pleased, too pleased. A smug note in his voice because he knows he’s right. Because Junmyeon can’t admit he’s wrong. It’s a rhetorical question, he knows Junmyeon will let the other Gods do whatever they want. He loves them too much to say no. Junmyeon writhes in response, it’s no good. Jongdae likes being in control, likes having Junmyeon begging in the palm of his hand. </p><p>“I couldn’t stop thinking about it, would you take it in front of him? Them?” Junmyeon closes his eyes. He can picture how Jongdae’s face looks in the mirror. His glinting eyes, his triumphant smirk. His hair is pushed back so it doesn’t fall into his eyes. “Me? I bet you would,” he pauses, deliberating his next words. “In fact, I think you would take two of us.” Junmyeon feels like he’s crackling with electricity, bubbling over with the red hot feeling that burns through him. </p><p><i>“Jongdae,”</i> Junmyeon gasps. Jongdae has always been chatty but this, this is different. The image flashes in his mind, Junmyeon pressed between the two of them. He doesn’t even know who the two of them are but it’s enough. </p><p>“I know you can take it,” Jongdae continues on calmly, and his thrusts are becoming harder, the sound of their bodies meeting echoes throughout the bath area. “I know you want it, but the question is how.” He’s starting to sound a little breathless, and Junmyeon can’t take it. He’s being such a tease, and for what? “Tell me,” A fistfull of ass, Jongdae’s fingers in his mouth for a second. </p><p>“Jongdae<i> please—” </i>Jongdae doesn’t hear, or pretends not to. </p><p>“Look at yourself, and <i>tell me,”</i> Jongdae orders, panting now. His fingers twist in Junmyeon’s hair, and he pulls Junmyeon up. Makes him watch himself in the mirror for a few, pressuring seconds.</p><p>The lock eyes through the mirror’s reflection, and Junmyeon has to bite his lip to stop himself from saying something stupid. The want on his face is undeniable, loud and clear. The flowers on his skin contrast with how flushed he is. Jongdae’s face, his eyes teasing but there’s pleasure written all over it. It’s unbearably arousing, and Junmyeon tries to angle himself upwards, get Jongdae hitting the right spot but he can’t. He is pinned between the counter and Jongdae.<br/>

“I’m still waiting for an answer,” Jongdae reminds him, and his voice is surprisingly soft. Out of place given the context of what they’re doing. Jongdae<i> knows</i> what he wants, and is purposely not giving it. </p><p>Junmyeon looks up, and Jongdae’s gaze meets his in the mirror. “However you want,” Junmyeon chokes out, knowing it’s what he wants to hear.  “How ever you want me,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>